Peccati Che Un Gemello
by Hostile Silence
Summary: After WWII the nations thought the suffering has ended. Though everyone knew that someone is slowly killing of nations noone made a move to solve the crimes and kept it a secret until England starts to unfold that mystery that only lead to the worst
1. Prologue

Prologue

The closet of a country is the back of its head. Stocked and almost forgotten a past that was history. Legends that were rotting in dust and rust. Filled with paintings of the renaissance that was covered with crumpled and tattered old pieces of cloths; and paintings that were tossed and scattered all over the floor of the household closet.

Revealed paintings were filled with joyful colors. Heart warming images in different genres preserved within the closet. Clothes folded neatly in chests that were labeled in numbers. Numbers that looked like years and years that were counting down to its lowest that was 900's.

The chest was filled with clothes that existed a long time ago as normal warmth for the body. But buried beneath the neatly folded yet tattered clothes was one cloth matted with dry maroon like brown blotch. The cloth was certainly not the same as the clothes above it. Each of the chests contains one or more of the same tarnished clothes underneath the chests of clothes. A plethora of make-shift white flags made from used sticks or branches and white handkerchiefs and white table cloths stacked in one corner of the overly large closet.

A ray of light hit the stack of white flags and got bigger as the door of the closet was opened wider. A shadow remained in the middle of the rays of light. Red liquid was dripping by the shadowed figure. It was certainly not for the shadowed figure but from the cloth it held in its hand. The liquid trailed on the closet floor as the figure walked diagonally across the room.

The figure calmly searched over the rows of chests and only stopped when the figure was in front of the chest that read '2010' the figure pressed its hand on its chest just above its heart. The figure smiled and reached its over to the chest's metal handle. The figure swiftly opened the chest with outmost care. The chest was filled with the latest fashion statement for men and as well as for women; assorted for all ages.

The figure set aside a stack and folded accurately in a plastic the matted cloth that was in its hand and placed it deep underneath the chest's hull. The stack of clothes that was set aside was return to its place just above the plastic wrapped cloth. The figure closed the chest and stepped out of the door. The figure stopped outside the door, as it closes, and suddenly splits into two whole bodies that both smirked at the view of the closet.

Months ago it was a peaceful day in the world, nations and countries. Streams of human discoveries flowed through each and every nation. Alas even in this tranquil peace every nation couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong happening at their skirts of their boundaries and within themselves. They feel tiny pierces on their bodies. And on the later part somehow monthly, weekly, and almost daily each nation receive notes, reports and news that their population was decreasing with great celerity.

Murder was on its onslaught. But no one knew who is or who are the ones killing each of the nations in a slowly yet fast excruciating pain. No one could stand the unfortunate events that were happening yet every nation kept it as a clandestine file Until England could no longer take it.

England with his au courant yet disheveled hair does not want to watch his body rot with the deaths the swim through his body. England soon called his so called brother America and his once used to be arch enemy France to a meeting held by the three of them. All three nations concur to investigate the unusual event. Oh what could their investigation get and who could this murderer be?

Review please!

v

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 1 : Wounds of Britainnia

Wounds of Britannia

England lay sleeping on his bed within his household. His head rested softly on a flush blue pillow that is elegantly complemented by a red folded rim. A blanket and a lace comforter crumpled covering England's soft and luxurious skin from his foot to the tip of his chin. His large bed was curtained with soft silky satin linens. The whole room was fully flamboyant and matched all of the antiquated furniture.

England shifted in his sleep almost agonizingly. He gripped his sides and the blankets in unison. The comforter lay kicked and forgotten on the southern side of the bed. England's eyes wedged open with shock. He grabbed the blanket and his pale green night shirt and threw them away almost instantly.

He looked fiercely at his burning sides. Confused and pained at the same time as the side of his stomach was breaking open on its own as if he was being sliced open. Blood rushed out his side unbelievably quick. He half kicked and half slide off his bed. A thud hit the floor boards and he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ah Git! America you bloody wanker help me!"

Panting in pain England slammed open the guest's room door where America stayed and sleep dreaming of his greatest adventures in life.

"Huh? What the England?" America groaned inwardly rubbing his sleep glazed eyes with laziness. Completely disturbed of his sleep he glared half heartedly at England.

"America…" England gritted through his teeth. "It is happening again. Someone is killing my people and my land."

America rode by a sudden realization shot up to his feet and ran over to England's side seeing blood gushing through England's hands that was gripping the continually opening wound. He holds both sides of England's head and looks at him with worry and care.

"Bear it Brother. It will be over soon. We go through this every now and then since we bear all of humanity's pain and sins." America lulled England.

England's skin was drained of color and sweated almost half of the waters that surrounded the London Bridge. His eyes were squinted hardly and his eye brows furrowed madly on his face. He uses his free hand and grabbed America's that was cupping his cheek and gripped it hard making America wince in pain.

"I know that you git. But this feels different. If ever it was just the same as what you have said then I going to need you with me to go through this." England moaned painfully. America smiled sadly at England's statement and said in a slightly monotone voice.

"England I'm no longer within you hold ever since 1783. You should know that." England looked at America solemnly ignoring his pain. His eyes showed hurt and heart breaking feeling making America sink into regret for his previous statement.

"America… Ha ha." England laughed dryly and tired. "Can I not have some quality time with the little brother that I raise on my own?"

Before America could reply England's muscles relaxed and fell into America's arms unconscious. His wound closed up and bleeding stopped in a matter of seconds as it regenerated. America carried England back to his bed and replaced the bloody sheets with a clean set of linens.

He laid England's relaxed body softly on the bed's mattress. He stared at England with a squeamish feeling that the bottom pit of his stomach. He felt sorry of himself acting like a bad excuse of a brother.

"Goodnight Brother." America soon recoiled back to the guest's room and yielded himself to sleep. The rest of the night passed in just a few hours. "I'm sorry brother."

Later on both woke up with a start as hours passed and morning came chirping and shinning by England's house. America stayed in bed and curled back to sleep until later England decided to call him for breakfast.

"Ei, America it's time for Breakfast!" England beckoned.

"I dun wanna! Anyway your cookings sucks!" America hollered back at him grumpily. America decided to try acting as a little brother for a while just to compensate his earlier actions toward England.

"Then why don't you just come down for coffee and morning news." England sarcastically suggested to America.

"Why would I? The news is fo sissies with daisies."

"Just come down this instant or so help me I will make you eat my version of your beloved hamburger." England ordered shouting with venom stringed to his every word. America laughed inwardly knowing that England was probably fuming in anger downstairs. His imagination made it far more worst and worthless to keep his laughter from leaving his throat.

"MAKE ME." America dared childishly at England barely hiding his giggling. Hoping badly that his laughter will not be heard by England or else he'd be out the front door by now.

"YOU SAID IT MISTER!"

This was the finally straw for England. America felt like he wanted to half run or hide for safety. But it was too late. Fast and loud thumping of feet sounded all throughout the British household. America suddenly was on the floor pulled by the certain angry England. England dragged the poor nation shirtless on the floor scaring every bit of the nation. Until America begged as they reached the long pointy stairwell that's was only a few steps away.

"WAH! I'M SORRY BROTHER! PLEASE DON'T DRAG ME DOWN THE STAIRS!" America pleaded shouting as England dragged the poor nation on the hard wood floor nearing the stairwell more closely than ever. England glared at America giving him a message that says 'mess with me or I will really drag you down to the ground by your foot.' America gave England the puppy dog eyes hoping that England will let him go.

England dropped America's legs hard on the floor and glared holes at him. England turned with a "Humph." leaving America scratching the side of his head sheepishly and wincing from the pain of his feet that was harshly dropped on the floor boards.

America stood up and followed England to the dinning room and sat on one of the chairs giggling softly making sure England didn't hear him.

"So England what's for breakfast?" America asked curiously but at the same time afraid of whatever England decided to cook. England eyed him and smiled rather proudly at him. America shuddered in fear almost praying that England would not kill him with by food poisoning.

"I cooked you those American pancakes that you always spoke of." England shouted with glee and pride. "This isn't my first time cooking it so I know I did it right this time." America winced as doubt laced England's last sentence. America practically sweated as if it were really the end of his heroic life.

England practically skipped to his kitchen and came back with a covered silver platter on his hand. Pride was written all over England's face as he set down the platter in front of America. He lifted the covered and divulged a plate with stacks of pancakes that leaned precisely at 5.5 degrees northeast.

America's eyes glimmered with amazement. His mouth watering to eat the delectable food simply because of the alluring smell it held. He experimentally took a little piece and cautiously tasting it. America's jaw gawked flabbergasted. In a snap he was suddenly a wild animal shoving whole pieces of pancakes off the plate to his mouth.

"Engla*munch munch* I stan *munch* correc*munch*." America said with his mouth full.

"You Git! Don't speak while eating." England yelled and gave a harsh blow on America's back yet somehow happy that America was eating the pancakes. America almost choked at the pancakes but downed it quickly with water before he could barf it out.

"Sorry." America pouted. "As I was saying I stand corrected. Your cooking does taste good. They are almost as good as my hamburgers and that guy's, whom I don't know, pancakes!"

England felt baffled by the praise of his little brother. England was on the seventh heaven hearing America's praise over and over again in his blissful mind. But his bliss didn't last that long until.

_CRASH! _

Both nations were distorted by the sound of a crash. England suddenly felt his blood run cold and body stiffen.

"What was that?" America turned all serious and tried to peak at the corner of his eyes where something had crashed. England suddenly blocks his view attaining all of his attention.

"A-ah! Don't mind that it must be just a… umm?" England stuttered quickly. America eyed him suspiciously and stood walking towards the kitchen where the sound was heard from.

"I'll go see what happened."

"A RAT!" England shouted as he thwarted America's way.

"A rat…?"

"Yes! It must be a rat! I will just go catch it later." England said in the must convincing way he could muster. America's serious and ever so suspecting eyes returned back to it normal goofy appearance. England sighed in relief as he found that he might have convinced the other nation.

"OH! LOOK IT'S THE LATEST BOOK OF THE HAIRY POTTER SERIES!" America suddenly shouted pointing at a random direction. England excitedly looked at where America had pointed with the words. America snickered at England's reaction.

"Oh Dear Lord where!"

Not knowing America had sneaked off to the kitchen before England ever noticed. England was to busy trying to find his book of joy when America yelled angrily at him dragging someone in his hand and lifted it up by the back of its collar.

"Brother what is the meaning of this mess?" America dropped a flour covered France in front of England demanding a good excuse not only from England but form France as well.

"Sorry Mon Cher Angleterre, I have been caught." France said in his deep French accent. His sweat dropped in nervousness when England sneered at him.

"You Frog how could you?" England whispered harshly at France. Hoping America would think that England didn't know France was here.

"I was asking you something England." America growled sending shivers of fear run up England's spine.

"Well you see …. Umm..." England said with his eye moving around not concentrating on one place.

"Well what?" America said rather impatiently. France couldn't wait anymore and have burning holes on his back by America's dreadful glares.

"Well Mon Ami Amerique, Angleterre here does not know how to cook. So I cook for him breakfast, dinner and lunch."

"You should have said so earlier!" America said happily to France friendly patting him on the back. "I could have praised you instead of him."

England's pride was run down with the sudden change of heart of his brother like a boulder ramming him flat on the ground.

"Well since everyone is here and ready for you Angleterre. Why don't you start your statement?" France suggested as all sat down the chairs of the dinning table.

"Good Idea France." America concurred.

"Yes, you see America, France; I have been experiencing unusual events within my house hold and my people. I can also tell that you are experiencing these as well. Am I right?" England looked at both who nodded in agreement.

"Years have past ever since the WWII had ended I feel as thou there are still some whom disagree in ending it. Series of human deaths come popping out in each of our nations."

"And it was still monthly then. But recently it became weekly and sometimes for a short while daily. It is harming us nations badly. All of these facts are still a hypothesis that I thought of. I need the both of you to help me investigate this." England said pleading the two nations to agree one more time.

"But how could be catch our villain when you have only unproven facts?" France asked. America seems to agree to what France had said.

"France is right we can't go killer hunting with nothing but tail trails." said America. England looked at both nations sincerely and said.

"One thing that I am sure of is that these assassinations only happen during the night where we, nations, lay vulnerable in their sleep. We must strike during those hours to find our murderer and no longer should we nations submit to these distortions."

"But can you prove that Mon Cher Angleterre? Surely you would not spout such nonsense without proof since we cannot process these files to the UN meetings or unless you will just say again that you magical imaginary friends saw it happening?" France said in a monotone voice but with the slight intimidation sitting at the tip of his tongue.

England looked rather pissed at what had France said about his magical friends but maintain his poise and mind in a balanced equilibrium.

"Quit it Frog, I have my proof and my friends are most certainly not imaginary." England hissed quietly at France. "You see here America and France."

"I have been hearing so many silent complains from the colony nations I have under me. They complain mainly to why the Britannia's or My Empire's government had properly protected them."

"That should be your problem. Should it not?" America interjected crossing his fingers together lightly before setting his chin above it.

"That is not it America. I'm talking about the incident." England snarled. "Where was I? Oh yeah they were complaining of the same incident over and over again but in different places and in different dates. The only common thing that it had was it happens around midnight only. This was according to Sweden and Ireland."

England reached his hands underneath the dinning table and removed a brief case within a camouflaged panel. He set it on the table for both nations to see.

"Within this case are the reports and charts that showed human existence is decreasing as time pass by. Simple 1 by 1 killing or dying turned into nightly massacres." England pulled out a draft chart and pointed at the first row that started at the point of (1, 23). "Gentle men this is the weekly deaths with 1 murder and 23 deaths by illness during year 1945 and it increase drastically into this at the present." Pointing towards the point that read (126, 8).

"You will find this completely weird since there are more humans dying of murder than of sickness. This have not only happened to me but I doubt that it never happened to any of you." England said returning the chart back to its original place.

"France I have notice last month your left eye was red and aching as aftermath of regeneration." England said pointedly at France.

"Qui my eye or my city of Roen was hurt. Morning after that painful night I receive news that a family was massacred at 1:34 am." France confessed subconsciously touching Roen.

"And you America you were limping on one leg last week during the UN Meeting."

"Uh Huh, A little village in Peru perished last week at maybe 12- 2:00 am."

"Both of you know well that these deaths of humans in the parts of our bodies as nations affects us." England gulped the saliva that gathered under his tongue then England said in a grave tone. "For the worst if the humans that live in our bodies were to seize to exist."

England stopped being to afraid to continue whatever he was about to say until a new voice entered.

"We will as well seize to exist just like the humans that died."

"WHO IS THERE?" England shouted at the stranger as he grabbed a sword at the side of the dinning hall close to the window where the sound came.

"EEK!" the new voice said in surprise when the window was abruptly opened by England's sword. The stranger raised his hand in defeat while America and France rushed over to see the spy who came crashing by. "Please don't kill me I have tomatoes!"

"Espagne?"

"Si mi amigo."

"Mon Ami!"

The group revealed the stranger to be Spain whom France suddenly hugged and pulled into England's dinning hall. They both greeted each other good morning. Completely ignoring the fact Spain was an unwanted visitor.

"Oh Espagne I have so much to tell you!" Exclaimed France giddily like a child would after seeing its friends to play.

"Si! Si! I too have so much to tell you, especially about my lovely South Italy."

"Oh do tell Espagne!" France held hands with Spain. Both were jumping up and down like high school girls talking about juicy gossips. England was quickly irritated at the pointless conversation of the two close friends about the adventures of their pelvic area.

"Oh you will love this Francia! South Italy came up to me and-"

"Ahem!" England interrupted Spain's ranting spree tapping his charcoal leather dress shoes on the cold hard floor. England's eyebrow furrowed together connecting the two brows into a mono brow. Spain shivering seeming understanding the Italian brothers fear of England caterpillar eyebrows. England glared pointedly at Spain's direction as if using his eyes to make sure Spain does not leave until he answered his questions. And apparently for Spain it did work so fascinatingly he really did not move an inch.

"Spain this is a secret meeting why are you sp-"

"So Spain what brings you here?" America interjected goofily munching on a piece of pancake pushing England's face out of the way. England was about to throw a tantrum but then France stopped him from doing so by holding both his shoulders. So instead of making an audible shouting of profanities he settled with muttering curses under his breath.

"Well you see Estados Unidos. I was going to France's house to tell him about South Italy's cutest hour but then Belgium told me he wasn't there."

"Then how did you know I have gone to?" Asked France.

"Francia you know I know you very well. You came here to cook for poor England." Spain patted France on the back completely ignoring England.

"Hey I'm not poor you idiot!" England spat but was ignored again by the three nations with him.

"Oui Oui! You do know me Espagne and how could you not?" France said sweetly at Spain.

"And Oh! I remembered you also sent me this letter that told me that you would be here and I have it with me right now." Spain reached into his coat pocket a white sealed parchment. Spain was about to give it to France when England suddenly snatched it from his hand. England was to fast for France to react.

"France." France winced as England called him menacingly.

"Oui? Mon Cher Angleterre?" France could only sweat a flood as he has heard England's anger filled tone of voice.

"This is the letter I sent you last week."

"Oui."

"And this is a classified letter."

"Oui."

"Then why is it in Spain's hand?" England asked dreadfully sweet. France felt that he had dug his own grave and wished that he could disappear at the moment.

"I don't know maybe it flew into his house? Oui?" France said as smoothly as possible for an excuse.

"If so you bloody then why does it have an extra note saying '_Espagne look at this XD my little England still writes me letters in old parchments so cute isn't it? ~France xoxoxo' _that sound bloody hell like you France."

"Ahahaha~" France laughed nervously scratching the base of his neck. France could only think that not only he dug his on grave but readied his death bed as well as his option of death, that was ass kicked and killed by a hormone filled crazy England.

"I'll let that slip away for today but that doesn't mean I'm not angry at you." England's words hit directly at France. France could only sigh and feel safe on for now.

"I have to notice that Spain knows what we were talking about." A stoic America said. All eyes were once again at Spain who had a stoic face as well.

"Si Estados Unidos I do know what you, England and France were talking about." Seriousness was in Spain's tone of voice. "The letter France sent me was the actual spark of interest why I had come here. My country as well is falling down just as yours are with the same unfortunate events."

"What would that be to us other than an additional problem to solve?" England glared at Spain doubting that Spain would be any help to them in the investigation.

"I might be able to give you as much information you want with accurate files from Germany's office." Spain grinned with pride as if he had won a prize.

"Really! How'd you get inside Germany's office Espagne?" France said flabbergasted.

"I didn't really got inside I just happen to have obtained the keys to his office."

"But how can we be sure that that is the keys to Germany's Office." England retorted with a lace of doubt and hope.

"Oh I am sure as I can be Inglaterra." The three nations believed Spain since they don't have much choice since they needed all the information they could get to solve this case.

"We Trust you Spain. But when should be get a move on?" America spoke with all sincerity.

"I say we strike at the time where Germany is asleep to infiltrate his office." All nations nodded in agreement to Spain's proposition. All except America who seems to oppose with the option presented.

"I concur with Espagne. We will be able to monitor as well if Germany is the murderer and get accurate information." France reasoned.

"I like how this plan will hit two birds at one stone. But why shouldn't we just get Germany's permission to search through his belongings? At least that way it would be legal." America asked rather passively.

"Amerique, if we tell Germany that we will search his belongings he will surely hide the most important information before we get to it."

"Oh."

"Now that it has been all planned out why don't we enjoy the rest of the morning until it is time to set out our plans?" France suggested.

"Agreed." Everyone else said in unison. The nations resumed eating their breakfast as well as the uninvited nation, Spain, in a courtly manner. Then later separated with a goodbye to prepare what they would need for their stake out in Germany's that evening. Not knowing what could meet them on the way.

Everyone just loves to forget Canada~

But England would not want that to happen to him as well. =D

Any who the clues are already set out to who the murderer is and its up to you if you wan't to get to the bottom of it before England does.

This Story is updated every Sunday.

Reviews are always loved~


	3. Chapter 2 : Nazi

Chapter II

Nazi

"Is everyone in position?" England whispered into his receiver. England waited for a reply as static sounded to his ear from the speaker. All of the members of England's investigation group were outside Germany's house waiting for the moment to strike. Both England and France were leaning on the wall by the office's window being very careful not to make any sound that would alarm Germany. England waited for the hushed reply of his group.

"Roger." Voices said in a chorus through the static of his speaker. England stayed in place in his position crouch down to his knees. France signaled England to look into the window. But England wave his hand saying that it won't be a good idea to make a rash decision and tells him to wait until Spain and the others say the signal. England couldn't help but get curious as soft murmurs were heard from the inside of the office. England thought that no one else was home but Germany. He never thought that Germany has a companion with him at the moment as well as for the night. He could not place into mind that who would be with the German nation.

And so he peered into the window watching a certain tall nation in crisp evergreen colored uniform and a not so tall nation wearing a big white shirt that clearly belonged to the taller nation and wore nothing else clinging tightly on the taller nation's arm. England is still trying to figure out who it was since the smaller nation has its back facing toward the window. England signals France to come and take a look and see who the mystery person is.

France crawled up next to England carefully not to make a sound. The cold night's wind blew directly towards the two of them and the open window. The wind flew further in the German's office until it licked the body of smaller nation making the smaller nation receive goose bumps.

"_Brrrr~_" The smaller nation shivered in the coldness that hit his Mediterranean skin. "Ah Germany the wind is so _freddo_. Mind if I close the window Ve~." England and France quickly recognize the speaker to be the Northern Half of the Italian Nation by the accent and the certain verbal tick at the end of the sentence.

England and France flinched. They were about to get caught if ever Germany decided to close the window. The two nations quickly leaned to the half hallow frame of the windowed wall. Hoping that Germany would decide not to otherwise they might get discovered.

"Ja, its ok for you to close the window Italien." Germany said dismissing the Italian Nation. England began to pray for his life while squinting his eyes in prayer and France could only sweat trying not to look upward as North Italy skipped over to the window pane and looked outside for a second and stretched his hands up into the night sky before closing the window.

"Italien let's sleep." Germany said as North Italy skipped right back to him reclaiming once again his arm in a tight hug looking back to the window a last time. England sighed in relief as the two lovey dovey nations left the office and off to where they decided to flee to. England relaxed from his stiff position on the wall and looked at France who seemed to be as pale white as a ghastly ghost not even one bit relieved that the other nations are gone. England couldn't help but think if France was that afraid of Germany. He knows that the North Italian Nation is not even close to harming even one measly little fly, in short completely harmless, and frankly the French Pervert was closely related by blood with the Useless Italian and is even older than him.

"Oi Frog what happened to you." England whispered concerned of the nation before him. France shook his head frantically. He didn't seem to have relaxed at all even after snapping into reality. France looked away from England making it impossible for the English man to see his scared expression. He was completely scared out of his wits but all he can say for now was.

"I was just afraid that we would get caught."

England looked disbelievingly at France and thought 'America told me that France was an amazing spy and does his job flawlessly. But the way he looked like now don't look like it even neared the word flawless and was contradictory to what America said.' He was a bit disappointed not that he was expecting France to make great progress but because France couldn't find it in his heart to tell him anything that bothers him. England knows that this could hinder their plans.

England shook away from his thoughts and waited for a signal from Spain and America to enter with no interference or possibility to get seen but even if he did he can't stop the questions and doubts running throughout his mind. He could only coax France to calm down for the plan to work.

"Get your self together France we haven't got caught yet."

"Oui we haven't got caught yet."

France laughed humorlessly in a whisper. England couldn't help himself from worrying for France. The nation looked restless. But England he could not do anything for they had the same fate if they were to get caught and if their suspicions were correct about Germany they would be both dead.

"You know what France? Rest here while I do the search. You look like you needed rest."

"Non. I came here to help you not to rest on the job." France looked up to the window with his bangs shielding his eyes except his stubbed beard sticking out in the air. England was speechless.

England nodded in understanding before hearing a voice coming from his radio speaker.

"Inglaterra this is Spain. The bird has hit the nest." Spain's static voice whispered through their radio. "I repeat. The bird has hit the nest." England perked up as he heard the code words for the infiltration to begin.

"Roger Spain, Be on the look out in case one wakes up." England whispered back to the receiver. He lifted his finger up to France signaling him to start the operation.

France brought out a thin metal bar from his black bag and handed it to England who gladly accepted it. England carefully slid the metal bar under the window pane not to make a dent on the wooden frame. The metal bar hovered underneath the tiny solid plastic piece that locked the window and lifted it smoothly unlocking the window.

"Now France." England ordered under his breath holding unto the metal bar.

France placed his hands under the window's horizontal hole and lifted the window open. England quickly placed the metal bar to the corner of the window frame diminishing the window's ability to close.

The two nations nodded to each other and took turns in entering the office. England took out the set of keys that jingled unwanted then started opening every drawer and cabinet they could see.

The moon was now 32.8 degrees west and they are still searching through the many drawers of Germany. Both were tried and couldn't find any evidence that could help solve their case.

"Ah Mon Dieu! Why does Germany has so many drawers?" France whispered exhaustedly slumping down on his arse in defeat. A hollow sound came into their ears as France sat on the floor tile. England noticed this quickly. He knew that it could be a hidden compartment with all the top secret files that they needed.

"Hurry France stand up." England shooed France away. England quickly came to the hollow floor tile and touched its sides inspecting it in search of the space between the cracks that will lead to an opening of the floor tile.

"Eureka!" England half shouted in glee as he found the opening of the tile and yanked it out of place that resulted with a tiny door, same size as the tile, of the hidden compartment. He found a tiny keyhole by the side of the door. He gasped and grumbled in his own breath. He flipped through the keys that Spain gave him muttering and searching for a key that fitted the key hole on the floor.

When England finally found the key the fits he was so excited that this moment could be the time that he had been waiting for, the time where England will be able to solve an international crime and pin point the main suspect that is their murder. As England was about to turn the keys when he clicked it into place France interrupted him.

"Wait Angleterre!"

"What now France?" England said irritated of the other nation. France motioned England out of the way and had himself be the one to open the tile door. England and France was terrified when suddenly.

_Swish!_

A tiny piece of blade pelted into France's shoulder when he opened the door of the floor earning a gasps from both England and France.

"France!" England was completely shocked to see France's arm bleeding heavily even if it was just a piece of blade. He knew one thing Murderer was already striking and it was France it targeted this one. "Here let me help you."

"Non I can handle this."

"I should help you saved my life." England countered but France shook his head in disagreement.

"I did not save you I killed my people to open Germany's tiny door." France winced as he yanked the blade out of his shoulder with a handkerchief to avoid dripping blood on the overly clean room of Germany that could cause them to be discovered by the traces they left the led towards them. England suddenly rips a part of his shirt.

And without France's permission England came to his side and wrapped his wounded shoulder with the make-shift bandages he made from is ripped up clothes.

"You Shouldn't d-"

"Shut up France. I don't care what your mouth spouts but you saved my life and that's that." England interjected before France could finish his sentence. When England finished wrapping his wound England turned on his mike and said. "Spain, America, We retreat for now."

France was too shocked to even say anything. England cancelled their mission only to treat his wound.

"Angleterre." France whispered in astonishment. England retreats back outside Germany's household without leaving any of the drawers unlocked or open dragging the wounded nation before meeting up with the rest of the group.

Little did they know a shadowed figure's eyes were watching them intensely. The figure's smirked shined over the moonlight giving off a small chuckle. It held in its hand a broken blade that had a missing piece that is surely is in the hands of the group.

France woke up early in the morning lying on the bed that looked like England's overly antiquated bed. He groaned trying to sit up straight only to fail miserably and have his hands rubbing his aching temples.

"Argh!"

"Good morning France good to see that you are awake." England greeted slipping into the room with a bed tray in hand. On the tray was a plate filled by slices of mildly toasted bread accompanied by four stripes of bacon and a sunny side up egg of the side of the plate. On the two corners of the tray were a glass of milk and a little saucer of butter for the bread. "I brought you Breakfast."

Even though France was so bedazzled and overwhelmed by the roaring smell of good breakfast he looked at England asking if it was edible with his eyes.

"You can eat it Frog!" England barked heatedly blushing madly at the same time. "It wasn't even me who cooked your food today."

Almost happy, France was relieved that he won't be getting any food poisoning in the morning but still annoyed by the fact that he still didn't know who cooked his early banquet.

"Who did Mon Cher Angleterre?"

England blushes and grumbles in an inaudible voice. France was certainly curious since he would like to thank his chef and molest if possible. France was giggling at England's cute pouting face he definitely feels how Spain feels for Romano at the moment.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Angleterre." France said sickeningly sweet to England's ear teasing the pour English man to spit out what he is saying.

"I said I asked America to cook you breakfast." England gritted out feeling very embarrassed. France patted England's head. Inside France was laughing so hard in happiness seeing England that embarrassed about a little thing.

"See that wasn't so bad to say isn't it Angleterre? Admitting you received help from others does not shame you. In fact it takes off some of the burdens you have on your shoulder."

England grabbed France's hand and held it firmly. Emerald green eyes stared into Midnight blue eyes. Worry evident and almost tangible in England's eyes. France's eyes were wide open shocked as to why the nation who most certainly refused to hold his hand in such a manner doing the very opposite.

"You know France you should follow your own advices." France looked at England as if he was someone oblivious. "You should have let me help you instead of carrying a heavy burden. I know you're hiding something. Something even can't even know what it is."

"…"

"You're so hard to read now It feels like you have change so much you're leaving me behind."

"England… I have always been like this."

"What Do you MEAN! The France I know always argue with me, he teases me to the point to run after him and chase him off. The France I know is a pervert that chases for skirts and even men with no pants! The France I know trusts me enough to tell me what bothers him even though he knows I'll criticize him because France is my Best Friend!"

Something in France was shocked and yet in some way ashamed. England was more than worried like he was before. Pursuing himself and others to investigate a hidden case showed him so making things that he did not know of.

"I'm Sorry Angleterre."

England thought that he had everything in control. But his Pride over shadowed the reality that he was not getting anywhere. He knew that he had to wake up to reality. England could lose someone if he wasn't careful enough. He had to protect everything he came to love.

"Thank you Angleterre." France whispered smiling. He tapped his shoulder and pinched to test if there was still an abrasion he had to heal. Sighing in relief France said "It looks like I'm fully healed. There is no need to worry anymore Angleterre. Where is Espagne by the way?"

"Oh he just left 2 hours ago, while you were sleeping on my bed." England paused before saying. "He said something about seeing off with South Italy."

"So that's why." France Laughed. "No wonder. He is probably skipping off to wonder land with his melodramatic lover."

England smiled sweetly at France and whispered softly. "I don't mind skipping off to wonder land with you my friend."

"What?"

England suddenly blushed remembering what he had said. He couldn't be more embarrassed.

"Nothing." He quickly diminished. England stood up from where he had positioned himself. England straightened his ironed clothes and casually making a poised expression of indifference still blushing light pink. "I said nothing at all."

France smiled at England warmly that made him fidget blushing madly.

"Up up we should hurry Frog. We need to go to the UN meeting."

"But it's morning? And we still need to investigate all those files we got from Germany's office."

England shook his head and turned for the door walking slowly toward it until he reached it.

"I am going to return them and We are going to stop the investigations."

A pregnant silence washed over the room. England started to walk out of the room's door until.

"Was it because of me?"

England winced at France's question. He stopped not turning back to face France and talk to him.

"I'm sorry that I had put you efforts and works into vain. But we didn't start this mission to lose more lives. It was to save them and to save you from dying."

"It's ok for me to die–"

"No it's not! I don't want to watch my best friend disappear from the map and in front of me."

England was flustered and red in anger and hurt. France was completely in a dumb struck state. England slammed the door on his back leaving France alone in his room. France never thought that England care for him that much. But can stop the tingly feeling in his stomach. He feel much more in those words than just a statement from a best friend. France can't help but smile at these new found feelings.

"Mon Cher..."

"…"

"Thank you."

After France had said thank you hurried footsteps tapped on the wooden floor outside of the room. France figured that England stayed for a while to listen to his thank you. Sighing France slipped off bed and have dressed himself with the clothes England prepared for him on the bedside table. France snickered at England's choice of clothes. It was He after all who taught England about fashion sense.

France slipped on a white dress shirt, accented with an onyx blue gem on the collar lace, smoothly. A pastel blue vest adorned France's waist buttoned from the first two buttons leaving the last button to show freely to its viewer.

Black vertically patterned slack fitted his thighs slightly firm and loosely rounded his legs. A thin dark brown belt surrounded his pant's circumference tucking in France's dress shirt.

France followed after England soon after he finished dressing himself.

"Took you long enough you Limey!" England shouted after him. "You better hurry up. The car won't wait for you."

France couldn't help smiling genuinely as he ran out of the mansion of a house towards England's mini cooper that was painted with the colors of Britain's flag. Today's UN Meeting will be held at Germany's Place. England wants to be early and kind of want to be the first to start the discussion. Not to help solve the world problems such as poverty, pollution, nor the murder mystery they were trying to solve. He want to go first to close the unsolved case and declare it as a coincidence.

England quickly zoomed away to Germany's house as soon as France boarded in the car with America. France of course is not willing to let go of the case. After going through all the hard work England had gone through just to find the proof if its occurrences. France knew it England solves the mystery then he'd be safe. But Since England was giving up so easily because of the threats of losing loved ones came up. France knew that continuing the case is also trouble and pounding over how many ways it would end up badly is making France think otherwise. America bragged endlessly about all of his tall tale stories of aliens and weird fantasies all throughout the ride until France finally asked England woefully irritated.

"You deal with this everyday Angleterre?"

"My lad you haven't seen half of it." England said wanting to plug his ears with his fingers but was unable to do so because he had to keep his hands on the car's steering wheel. France finally come up with an idea he knew that England would be 100% safe and himself 50%. He'd betray England's word if he died but having to make England safe is better than leading him to death.

"Hey! You're not listening… Any way the UFO suddenly landed in my room revealing a set of aliens! That was where I even met Tony. Oh you guys should meet Tony as well –" America's rant was finally interrupted by the fact that they were at Germany's house already.

"FINALLY!" France screamed in glee as he aborted the car seat and into the outside world that had no tight spaces and noisy Americans sticking next to his ear.

"It is not over yet France." England said grimly before leading the two nations to Germany's door. France grabbed England's Shoulder making stop and look at the French nation with confusion. America stopped as well looking at both the nations with curiosity and thinking whether to interrupt but decide not to in the end.

"Wait. Don't give up yet."

"What?"

"Don't give up on the case yet Angleterre."

"But-" England's brow furrowed but worry is lacing in his eyes. France quickly interferes England by putting a finger on his lips. Successfully making the English Man stay quiet.

"Remember when you told me I was hiding something?" England nodded briefly with America nodding in excitement as well in the background. "The truth is Angleterre I do have something to hide. I believe I have all the proofs you need in my head that lies in my memories."

"And…?"

France lifted his hands and motioned America and England to come closer for him to whisper silently to the two nations his secret. They ended up huddled together like a football team would. A very stressful silence went and gone until France finally spoke.

"_I know who the murderer is_."

"MAN You DO! Like that totally Awesome MAN! Why didn't you just say so." America shouted gleefully releasing his vice grip on the nations to gesticulate his appreciation to France. Mean while England was dumfounded and happy at the same time his body was moving on it own going towards the door.

"I will at the meeting."

England was about to knock on the door when suddenly the door turned into a forehead which is what England knocked on instead.

"Awie that hurts. Ve~" The forehead spoke wincing weakly. England felt his blood run cold as he realized what he was knocking on. The nations at his back squeaked and hid in the bushes nearby.

"Italy what happened– ENGLAND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO ITALY!" A voice boomed irately making England's legs become jelly. The source of the voice swooped down to North Italy and lifted North Italy off the ground away from England and presented itself with an intimidating aura surrounding him.

"Good morning G-Germany."

End of Chapter 2

REviews are still loved =D

But i'm not sure anymore if I'd would be able to update every sunday. But please keep on reading.

HostileSilence~


	4. Chapter 3 : Vano

Chapter III

Vano

"Good morning Mr. England." Germany's voice remained strong and intimidating. England could feel his spine shiver and helpless with his allies abandoning him. England gulped his life away wincing on the possible punishment he would receive from the German nation in front of him for touching his North Italy.

"Awe~ you're being scary to the guests Germania." North Italy cooed in Germany's arms trying to poke his way down. Germany slowly and carefully set Italy down to the ground and looked into his eyes worriedly.

"Are you sure you weren't being harassed by England or his misled friends."

Italy patted Germany's head softly before cooing lovingly in his caramel sweet voice. "They will not hurt me Germania. Maybe they just have mistaken me for the door's hull. Just like how Switzerland does.

"But Italien…"

"I'm sure of it Germania." Italy confirmed to Germany before the nation could pushed further. "Buongiorno Inghilterra, Francia and America. Why don't we all come in for pasta and potatoes?"

The relieved nations only nodded to keep the air steady. All of the nations came in the break room. Germany motioned them to be seated at the sturdy Leather couch trying to welcome the stiff nations in his own country.

The break room was unnaturally too clean and sparkly. The supposed to be dusty brown and maroon bricked fireplace had nothing in it. Not even a speck of dust inhabiting in its flooring.

The bricks of the fireplace curved on the fall ending into the cream colored ceiling. A simple chandelier hanged over their heads. The chandelier was decorated his sharp looking glasses and ball shaped foggy bulbs.

In front of the trio was an opening to a beautifully made garden. Its doors wear glass and slightly decorated with sheets of fogs. The couch on which they sat on was fully proportioned into a set of rectangles attached to each other. It has square foot stools and as well as a matching coffee table. On the other side was dozens of shelves that contain many sparkling glass ware and silverware. Underneath it was a bar table that had a microwave and sets of German delicacies and a few sets of Italian cuisines.

From how the nations see the room the room was amazingly elegant to be owned. Germany sat on the couch, similar to what the trio is sitting on, completely opposite from the trio.

"I believe that the meeting is supposed to start in 3 hours and it seems that you're early once again. I hope that you will like it here in the break room while you wait and there is a garden right at after the doors over there if you'd like a morning stroll I'd be walking the dogs with Italia if you need me."

"Ah." All nations said in a chorus. Germany left calmly and just then the trio sighed in relief, mostly for England. America suddenly stood and wonders off to the bar table looking through the mouth savoring food. He scans the buffet and grabs the next thing he saw that looked like a hotdog. England and France noticed that his eyes were shimmering and his mouth was flooding with drool.

"Wait Ame-" France was about to warn America of what he is going to eat but it was too late, America has taken a bite of what France Identified as a wurst. America is now crying beads of tears while trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

"It's like England's hotdog…"

"WHAT!"

"Oh Hon hon hon~ It might Amerique. It just might~"

"GAH! Dammit!" England can only grumble at the two idiots before him. He crossed both his legs and arms looking at an indefinite shape in the break room. France notice of this and sat beside England while America stayed by the bar now trying out the food the little Italian set out.

"What are you grumbling about now Angleterre?"

"I'm not grumbling about nothing."

"Ok sure, you are pouting about something then qui?" France smirked as England flushed red. England hits France guts using his arm. "oouf."

"I never pout. Git." England pouts. France can only giggle and pinch both of England's cheek.

"You're so cute Angleterre~"

"ARE YOU DAFT! LET GO OF ME!"

"Qui~ You are cute~" England tries to pry off France's hands off of him but his gripped was to hard.

"TELL ME WHO THE FREAKING MURDERER IS!"

"What?"

France froze and England took advantage of it and got out of France's grip. England rubbed his now aching cheeks, his brows furrowed together.

"You Heard me. I said tell me who the freaking murderer is you, if you already know him."

"Not yet Angleterre."

"Why not!"

England was about to open his mouth once again to speak but then came Faint murmuring of voices. France knew that those voices were from the nations who are coming for the UN meeting.

"Is it because there are other nations that might hear? Just whisper it to me then."

France shook his head and stayed silent.

"You don't trust me?"

France shook his head once again.

"Then why? Or maybe it's Ameri-" France knew that England would keep guessing and cuts him off before he misinterpret anything. America looked at the two nations with a piece of pizza hanging from his mouth. France waves him off giving him a face of assurance. America shrugged and left the break room heading to the hallway.

"Its not Amerique."France cleared for England. England sighed in relief He lifted his eyes to start a new question. "And no I'm still not going to say who it is."

"Why the Hell not!"

"BECAUSE!"

"How the hell is that a reason! Maybe you're just fucking with our brains by making me hope that I can solve this bloody mystery."

"I'm not-"

"Oh Sure…" Sarcasm filled England's words. France grabbed England's wrists and glared at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not lying. I know who the murderer is Angleterre is."

"…"

"You're STILL NOT LISTENING!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I!" In an instant France slapped him across the face. Tears threatened to falls from England's eyes.

"Can you calm down and listen to me now."

_SLAP!_

"Yes now I can." England replied with an equal pain added to France's face. "You didn't have to slap me…"

"I know but you won't listen to what I was saying."

"I'm Sorry." England whispered with his arms crossed looking away from France's eyes. France Sighed and hugged the nation and pulled away once in a minute.

"I'm sorry too. But I'm saying that I did not lie about knowing who the murderer is. It's just that…" France looked down to the flooring of the break room with his fingernails clicking while his unconsciously flicking it behind him. "_I'm Afraid."_

"Afraid of what France?"

"…"

France stopped flicking his fingernails and made it dig under his palm. England could feel the guilt and fear that was seeping from France's aura and couldn't help but feel a bit of fear.

"France…"

"_I'm afraid that he might kill you_."

England felt astonished. England heart was melting in inside of him. It wasn't only guilt and fear that was being emitted by France but also the feeling of worry. England can only smile at France but he did not hold it long and turned his face into a scowl.

"No one can kill me, Hell I'll kick his ass myself if that murderer was to kill me."

"He not as _weak_ as you think he is." France scolded him.

"Humph! That's kind petty don't you think? As long as I've got all of you guys on my side I'd know he'd be just like a puny little dog that cries when you kick it." England's pride was once again ruling his mind. But this all he could think off to try and fish for France's confidence once again.

"You don't understand… The Murderer is-"

France was about to blurt out who the murderer is when suddenly the door slammed open and a clumsy Italian was on the floor face first. France froze and did not move an inch. England took action and pushed France away helping up the Italian on the floor.

"Are you Daft? You froze there and didn't even help Italy stand up." England glared at France but he remained frozen.

"Ve~ It's ok Inghilterra. I'll be ok, it happens everytime." North Italy clung on France's arm and squeezed them. "Ve~ France-nissan we're starting the meeting early."

"What? Already?" England asked in surprise.

"Yup!" Italy Chirped. "The other nations are here already so we wouldn't want them all to wait so we're going to start it now so I wanted to inform you guys. Ve~"

"Ok, do you guys have something to talk about? Cause I'm going ahead." England said impassively pointing towards the door with his thumb.

"We Sure Do!" Italy chirped annoyingly sweet while he squeezed France's arm much tighter. "Don't we France-nissan?"

France nodded at England shooeing him away with a smile. As England left the two countries in the break room he couldn't help but ponder as to why France's smile seemed strained. He quickly spotted America walking towards the Conference room. When he called for him he halted to a stop and wave as thou they just met.

"Finished fighting with your Boyfriend?" America asked with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah… HUH! WHAT NO! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" England blushed furiously and tried to scratch the hell out of America's face but America had already place his arm infront of England's face before England could ever bring harm to his face.

"Is too~"

"IS NOT!"

"Is Too~~"

"IS NOT! DAMN IT!"

"Excuse me, please don't be to loud the meeting is about to start." A new voice entered their conversation. Both nations turned to see Japan and Greece by the conference room's doorway. America didn't let go of England's face but brought it down with his hand to bow apologetically to Japan. Japan Blush and waved his hands in embarrassment.

"America-kun please do not do that!"

"Eh? Isn't that how your people apologize?" America tilted his head to the side in confusion as Japan blush even more. Final the last of in England's head popped causing him to bite America's hand off his head.

"OUCH MAN!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Both nations glared at each other. England hmmped and crossed his arms. "It only means that Japan doesn't forgive you."

"HUH! WHY!" America cried practically begging down on his knees to Japan.

"That's cause you're a git." England spat before Japan could reply to America's plea. America was quickly saddened by this and resulted to grow mushrooms on the far corner of the hallway's wall. Japan sighed and walked over to America and patted his head.

"Gomen, but there nothing to be sorry about that's why I asked you not to."

America turned his head revealing a set of glossy puppy eyes of happiness towards Japan. "Really?"

"Yes really."Japan sighed once again and pushed both nations into the conference room with Greece sloppily following from behind.

England has taken his sit in between America and France's sit. I didn't take long till the whole conference room was filled with different nations. As far as England can identify in the front row seats the names of the nations seated from the left were: Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, The Nordic nations, then France, himself, America, and Canada.

Second Row was Turkey, Greece, Belgium, an empty seat which he soon discovered was Spain's, The Italian brothers, Japan, Germany, Prussia, China, Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam. Third Row was the Baltic nations, Belarus, Russia's Empty seat, Ukraine, and some other European and Asian Nations.

The Meeting begins and Russia and Spain was still out of plain sight. England began to feel too uneasy in the pits of his stomach. Something is telling him that something bad is about to happen. But he just couldn't put is finger on it. Shook off the feeling and continued over to the mike on the stage to start his presentation.

* * *

><p>Ah Gomen for the long wait but here's chapter 3 I hope you like it ^^<p>

Mack: Sorry, I was meaning to know how to speak italian one day. But i'll have to wait till 3rd year before we start the basics. I think what i wanted to place on the title was "Sins that had a Twin" But Google kept confusing me with all the wrong translations.

I'll update the next chapter soon enough. =)

Here's a teaser for the next chap

* * *

><p><em>"France! Please! Don't go Dammit!" Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks as he kept shouting. "PLEASE! I Love you!" <em>

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW PLEASE! 3<em>


End file.
